


15D15P: TMI - Something Sweet

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TMI [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Bad Puns, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Mortal Instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMI - Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/35203.html) on 27 February 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #001 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _001\. Something Sweet_  
>   
> 

“What do you think of the name Killer Cerulean Popcorn?”

Isabelle looked over at Simon with such utter contempt that she could have given Jace a run for his money. “Is your band made up of leftover coked-out ‘70s glam rockers and a sad rodeo clown?”

Simon frowned. “What about ‘We Can’t Compete with Glee!’? You know, kind of ironic?”

Isabelle snorted. “That’s only irony if you actually could compete with Glee. From what I see on the billboards, you can’t.” She threw her leg over Simon’s lap. “How about you forget the band, and enjoy The Isabelle Lightwood Experience?” 

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
